Metalbeak's Return
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first attempt at a LOTG: TOOGH fanfic where Metalbeak returns by faking his death when Soren battled against him near the end of the movie itself. Enjoy and leave out some reviews, please.


**Metalbeak's Return**

At the St. Aegolius, the canyonland of the Pure Ones, we see Nyra, the queen of the Pure Ones, looking at the balcony of her throne in her palace, mourning over the loss of Metalbeak, the king of the Pure ones.

"Oh, my love", said Nyra and weighs her head down in sorrow, "I have missed you so much. If you were not dead, we would have had the chance to kill that wretched brother of Kludd's. Then, we would've destroyed all of the Guardians of Ga-Hoole and conquer all of the owl countries. Oh, how I miss you, my beloved one. My love."

Then, one of the Pure Ones appeared and bowed to the queen.

"What is it, my servant?", asked Nyra.

"When will we have the right time to attack those Guardians again, my queen?", asked the Pure One.

"Sooner than you think", said Nyra, "Now leave me in peace for I shall continue my weeping in complete sadness and such sorrow."

"Yes, my queen", said the Pure One, "We may have lost our king, but we will avenge him."

"We should do it by finding this Barn Owl named Soren", said Nyra darkly, "When we do, we shall take him alive to the palace and I shall make him suffer for what he did to my husband. Until such notice, we will wait until the time is right."

"Yes, my queen", said the Pure Ones and flies away from her throne.

Then, tears start to fall from her eyes and weeps for nearly a minute before she starts to hear voices.

_Nyra..._

_Nyra..._

_Do not weep for me..._

_You are not alone..._

_For I am always with you forever..._

"Can it be?", asked Nyra and searches all over the throne for that voice which is completely familiar, but found nothing and weighs her head down again.

"Oh, I thought it would that wretched Barn Owl again", said Nyra.

"Or so you thought", said the voice and Nyra turns around to see a face so familiar that it made her so glad to see him.

"Metalbeak", said Nyra, "Is that..."

"Yes, my love", said Metalbeak, "It is me. When that Barn Owl used that burning stick of his to stab me, I dodged it and pretended to die so that I could wait until he left the palace. Then, I woke up and had recieved a wound on my right wing and waited for it to heal. A few days later, it did after I left the palace to find a place where I can keep myself strong."

"Oh, Metalbeak", said Nyra and hugs the king of the Pure Ones with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's good to see you again, too", said Metal and strokes her head with his left wing, "Before I go out there with you, I want you to know that I had always loved you when I first set my eyes on yours."

"Yours seemed perfectly dazzling and your presence is frightfully haunting", said Nyra, "I loved how the darkness reigns inside not only your strength, but your heart filled with lust, anger, and hatred. Metalbeak, that was the reason why I had you as my husband."

"Yours is lovely", said Metalbeak, "As my queen, your were always attractive to me and was just the right one for me. I will always love you, Nyra, my love, in darkness with the strength of our dark hearts and our darkest love for each other. I will always love you... forever... and ever. Bring your beak into mine for we shall make our bond for each other."

"I will, my darling", said Nyra and she and Metalbeak kissed each other in the beaks while the dark overlord of the Pure Ones holds her with his left wing. Her kissing lasted and embracing each other lasted for nearly a few minutes later before one of the Pure Ones flew over to the tower and saw Nyra with Metalbeak.

"Metalbeak, my lord", said the Pure Ones, "You're alive!"

"Yes, indeed", said Metalbeak and later, we see him making a speech to all of the Pure Ones.

"Pure Ones", said Metalbeak, "My death was not partially true. I faked it to see me recieve a wound by all means. By the time is right, we shall have our vengance along with mine and destroy those miserable Guardians once and for all! Especially the young guardians that they still worship as whether or not I had remembered. Now, my army, rise up in the darkness for shade all that had destroyed our pride and dignities. Rise and we shall defeat the Guardians of Ga-Hoole."

"Long live Metalbeak!", shouted all of the Pure Ones, "Long live Metalbeak! Long live Metalbeak! Long live Metalbeak!"

"We shall have our vengeance very soon than you think, Guardians", said Metalbeak darkly and chuckles evily and looks at Nyra for a while.

"Sooner than they mostly, my love", said Nyra.

**The End**

* * *

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic for Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga-Hoole. It's not a chapter fanfic. It's a romance fanfic between Metalbeak and Nyra and it shows their love as King and Queen of the Pure Ones and has a kissing moment. The reason why I'm making this is that it didn't have any Metalbeak fanfics at all. So, if you're a fan of a great villain, make more of Metalbeak for fanfiction while you still have the chance. Until then, enjoy reading this fanfic and leave out some reviews.**


End file.
